


Blekk på papir

by momecat, stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, High School, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Swearing, Teen Romance, Texting, media fic
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momecat/pseuds/momecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Isak har fått første livstegn fra Even på lenge. Savner deg. Det er vanskelig å ikke smile. Og Jonas kan være en sta jævel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> STORMBOXX: Den altfor inspirerende momecat foreslo i går at vi kunne gjøre et samarbeid på en fic, og resultatet ser dere her. Han har kommet med gode innspill og forslag underveis, og han har også laget de SUPERKULE graphics’ene (de er bra, ikkesant? Men vær så snill, ikke repost de noe sted <3). Selv har jeg null peiling på hvordan man i det hele tatt begynner å konstruere så virkelighetstro bilder, men synes det er veldig gøy å se meldingene jeg har skrevet i dette veldig autentiske formatet (sorry folkens, litt self-indulgence her).
> 
> MOMECAT: När jag frågade om Stormboxx hade lust att samarbeta på en fic så hade jag bara en vag idé om en ’missing scene’ och att jag kanske kunde göra en liten illustration (insp av Skam’s ikoniska sociala media grej ofc). Men när jag fick lästa det Stormboxx hade skrivit? Wow. Jag är så glad att jag får vara med och skapa ett extra lager till hennes berättelse. <3  
> 

 

Isak la tegningen i jakkelomma og prøvde å dysse ned kinnmusklene som protesterte mot å holde munnen igjen. Gikk ikke. Smilet var på plass igjen og han kjente at han bare måtte drite i det når folk som gikk forbi kikket rart på ham.

Han tok med seg norskboka og gikk til klasserommet. Det var halvfullt, og fortsatt noen minutter til timen skulle starte, så han slang seg ned ved en av pultene ved vinduet. Pleide ikke å være mye fint vær i Norge i november, men helvete heller, i dag skinner sola.

Flere elever begynte å fylle opp plassene rundt om i klasserommet, og ei jente Isak kanskje trodde het Martine satt seg ned ved siden av ham. Spurte ikke om det var ledig. Hun hadde langt, lyst hår og var vel på sett og vis pen. Eller, hun var helt klart pen. Magnus ville sikkert sagt at hun var digg, men hun var ikke akkurat Isaks type. For å si det sånn.

 

”Hei,” sa hun og smilte, kikket på ham i sidesynet litt lenger enn strengt nødvendig, før hun snudde seg og tok opp bøkene sine.

 

”Hei,” svarte han litt usikkert, og så seg rundt. Jonas kom til å komme for sent. Han så Magnus sitte lenger bak, vippa på stolen og hadde øreproppene i, og de så på hverandre, nikket og hilste med øynene. Isak kjente at han ikke kunne la være. Han nikket diskré mot jenta ved siden av seg og gjorde en bevegelse med skuldrene som om han sa ”fortsatt bedre drag enn deg, dude”. Magnus fnyste og rista på hodet med et smil. Isak satt seg tilbake og så rett på Jonas da han snudde seg.

 

”Oi! Halla.”

 

”Halla, mann,” sa Jonas og kikket raskt på Martine. Marte? Marita? Samma det. Isak ga Jonas et blikk som viste at han ikke skjønte hvorfor hun satt der. Jonas nikket og smilte lurt.

 

”Hva skjer’a?”

 

Tegningen brant i lomma.

 

”Ikke no’, ass. Klar for i morra, eller?”

 

”Ja, så jævlig. Snakka med folka dine? Det er chill at vi vorser hos deg?”

 

”Ja ja, null stress. Eskild tar med jentene ut, så vi har stedet for oss selv.”

 

”Sweet.”

 

”Skal dere ha vors?”

 

Jonas og Isak kikket på Martine som om hun nettopp hadde spurt om månen var grønn.

 

”Nei,” sa de samtidig, og det virket som hun tok et hint. Hun himlet overdramatisk med øynene og reiste seg, gikk over til noen venner. Jonas slang seg ned og så på Isak.

 

”What?” lo Isak da Jonas ikke ville gi seg.

 

”Ja?”

 

”Ja, hva da?”

 

Jonas lo og tok av seg lua, dro fingrene gjennom håret og så på Isak igjen.

 

”Dude, spytt ut, da. Hvorfor smiler du så jævlig?”

 

Isak ristet på hodet med et smil, kikket i pulten.

 

”Gjø’kke det.”

 

Jonas himlet meg øynene.

 

”Sure.”

 

Isak ville vise Jonas tegningen, men samtidig ikke. Det føltes nesten for intimt. De ordene var ment for ham, ingen andre. I tillegg var Isak fortsatt litt engstelig for å overøse Jonas med alle tankene sine, kanskje det ville bli for mye, kanskje Jonas ikke egentlig ville vite så mye. Etter forrige fredag forstod Isak at Jonas fremdeles var hans aller beste venn, og at han hadde ham i ryggen uansett hva. Men likevel merket han at det gjorde ham litt nervøs å virkelig _fortelle_ om Even, og alle følelsene rundt hva det nå enn det var de hadde. Jonas sin reaksjon da han endelig klarte å si det, var bedre enn hva han kunne sett for seg.

 

 

_Han må slå opp med dama si, ass_.

 

 

Han sa det ikke til noen, men den ettermiddagen da han kom hjem hadde han gått rett inn på rommet og grått av lettelse.

 

”Aiit, du er hemmelighetsfull. Det er greit,” sukket Jonas og ristet litt på hodet. Men han smilte fortsatt, så han var ikke irritert. Kanskje bare litt oppgitt over at Isak ikke bare åpna kjeften. Så fikk han vel gjøre det, da.

 

”Fikk en ny tegning i dag.”

 

Jonas kikket på ham med et stort smil om munnen, og de enorme øyenbrynene gikk opp på sekundet.

 

”Ja? Noe bra?”

 

Isak klarte ikke helt se Jonas i øynene, ble flau. Skjønte fortsatt ikke helt at Jonas tok det hele så rolig.

 

”Ja.”

 

”Ja?? Har’u tenkt å si det da, eller?”

 

Isak kjente at det brant i kinnene, men Jonas var gentleman nok til å la være å nevne det. Han mumlet det raskt og kremtet hardt før han så opp på Jonas igjen.

 

”Hæ?”

 

Isak himlet med øynene og sukket oppgitt.

 

”hansaathansavnermeg” rullet ut av munnen hans, og han måtte snu seg vekk for å ikke bli rødere enn han allerede var.

 

”Isak, slapp av. Det er jo bra, da?”

 

”Jada,” kremtet Isak og fortsatte å stirre i pulten.

 

”Dude, det her ordner seg!” lo Jonas og klappet Isak på skulderen. ”Hvis han lager tegninger og sier han savner deg, er han nok rett rundt hjørnet. Er bare litt tregere enn deg.”

 

”Ok, Joe, ro deg ned. Trenger ikke skrike det ut, liksom.”

 

”Ja, ja, sorry. Men stikker vi på Elvebakkenfesten i morra, eller? Tror det blir jævlig trøkk, og sikkert masse russejenter.”

 

Han blunket til Isak, og la til ”Og gutter.”

 

Isak kunne ikke la være å le.

 

”Morsomt.”

 

”Nei, men sånn serr. Vi drar dit? Må prøve å få noen til å ligge med Magnus snart, jeg orker ikke mer av den halvkåte jamringa hans.”

 

”Sure. Blir sikkert fett.”

 

Det kom sikkert til å bli det, men Isak kjente en liten klump i magen også. Elvebakken. Evens gamle skole. Videoen av en litt yngre Even som forteller om den episke kjærlighetshistorien sin mellom Putin og Captain America. Tenk hvis noen av de gamle vennene til Even var der? Sannsynligheten for det var ganske stor. Hadde dette om han og Even spredd seg helt over dit? De visste sikkert godt hvem Sonja var hvis Even og Sonja hadde vært sammen i over fire år. Kom det til å bli noe beef hvis han kom dit?

 

”Menne, jeg bare tenke..,” begynte han, men ble avbrutt da læreren kom inn og hilste.

 

”Greit, folkens! Snart helg, men først skal vi tilbake til modernismen i den norske lyrikken. Rolf Jacobsen venter på oss på side 241.”

 

Martine kom tilbake og krevde plassen sin, og Jonas gikk for å sette seg lenger bak med Mahdi.

 Det vibrerte i lomma, og Isak så det var en melding fra Jonas.

 

 

 

 

Han begynte å skrive, men merket at Martine stirret på ham.

 

”Serr?” sa han irritert da han så at hun prøvde å lese det han skrev.

 

”Hva? Er det til kjæresten din, eller?” sa hun og fniste.

 

”Gidd, da. Kjenner deg faen ikke engang.”

 

”Whatever. Alle vet at du er keen på han Even i tredje og at du prøver å få han til å ditche dama si. Det er lame.”

 

Isak kjente at han ble kvalm. Hvor stort var det her? Og hvor mange endringer begynte denne historien å få? Han kjente at han hadde veldig lyst til å ta en prat med Emma igjen, men det kom ikke til å skje. Etter hun nå klarte å få hele skolen til å snakke om ham, ville han sikkert bare gi henne mer bensin til det helvetes Sankthansbålet hun hadde tent.

 

”Skjønner faen ikke hva du snakker om.”

 

Hun kremtet irritert og vendte blikket tilbake mot læreren.

 

 

 

 

”Sykt dårlig gjort å bruke hun førstisen som skjegg óg, ass. ”

 

Isak ignorerte henne og svarte Jonas. Han merket at han begynte å få puls, og å dra til Elvebakken for å drikke seg full rundt en masse tredjeklassinger som kjente Even og Sonja begynte å føles ut som en veldig dårlig idé.

 

 

 

 

”Hun sa til folk at dere holdt på å bli sammen, liksom.”

 

”Ok, hva er problemet ditt?” sa Isak og kikket opp på henne, og plutselig ble det stille i hele klasserommet.

 

”Isak, hva skjer?” spurte læreren som hadde snudd seg mot dem.

 

”Sorry. Ikkeno.”

 

Han kjente at han rødmet, og det ble bare verre av at alle stirret på ham. Han så noen av guttene se på ham med et hånlig glis. Nå klarte han visst å gi alle mer bensin, selv. Ble småsvimmel av å tenke på hva han kom til å høre andre si om ham i storefri.

 

 

 

 

Isak lukket øynene. For et mareritt. Selvfølgelig hadde han dårlig samvittighet for hele kaoset med Emma, men alt hadde gått så fort at han hadde ikke engang rukket å tenke over hva som ble gjort eller sagt. Før han skjønte at Even følte et eller annet for ham hadde det vært helt utelukkende å engang tenke på å komme ut. Komme ut. Hadde han liksom ’kommet ut’ nå? Han hadde vel kanskje det. Jonas var en helt. Gutta tok det greit. Men Emma hadde vært sint nok til å dytte han ut for hele skolen, så problemet var heller hva resten av Hartvig Nissen satt og kokte opp av tilleggshistorier.

 

 

 

 

Det kom ikke noe svar fra Jonas, så Isak la fra seg telefonen og åpnet boka. Han kom ikke til å ha konsentrasjon nok til å få med seg noe om hva Rolf Jacobsen prøvde å si med ”Byens metafysikk”, men han kunne late som han fulgte med i alle fall.

 Etter en stund ble han sittende og kikke ut av vinduet, ut på novembersol og en tom skolegård. Even savnet ham. Det stod der på lappen, svart på hvitt.

 

_Jeg savner deg også_ , tenkte han stakk hånden ned i lomma, kjente på det brettede papiret. I samme sekund dirret det i den andre lomma, og han tok opp mobilen og så svaret fra Jonas.

 

 

** **

****

 

 

 Isak smilte mot telefonen og ignorerte at Martine prøvde å sniktitte ned på skjermen hans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vi vil gjerne høre hva dere synes, så ikke vær redd for å skrive til oss! :)


End file.
